The present disclosure relates generally to memory systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to detection and correction of errors within a memory system.
As the data transfer rate in computer systems becomes progressively faster, modern memory systems are more prone to transmission errors. Noise, crosstalk, inter-symbol interference, among other factors, can significantly impair signal quality, especially as data rates approach multiple Gbps.
The following description is presented to enable any person skilled in the art to make and use embodiments disclosed herein, and is provided in the context of a particular application and its requirements. Various modifications to the disclosed embodiments will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, and the general principles defined herein may be applied to other embodiments and applications without departing from the spirit and scope of the present disclosure. Thus, the present disclosure is not limited to the embodiments shown, but is to be accorded the widest scope consistent with the disclosure.